


Danganronpa One-shot requests!

by Pelican_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One-Shot Collection, Other, Sharing a Bed, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests

I will take requests in the comments for One-shots! For the most part I will stick to Non-Despair Aus. I am open for anything except:

Anything smutty (I can reference it but I wont write it, the closest is descriptive makeout scenes.)

Incest (Sympathetic Korekiyo backstories where it was forced is okay)

Break up scenes

One sided crushes

Abusive relationships

Omegaverse

I wont write every request, this is just for when I want to write but have nothing to write. Feel free to request a fic or ship!

Enjoy!


	2. In sickness (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by @Irlhajimehinatum!
> 
> I'm not too proud of this one, but I tried! Thank you everybody for the requests!

Nagito was acting too distant as of late. Hajime wasn't ever that clingy, but Nagito was the opposite. Whenever he had a chance to spend time with his boyfriend, he would take it. Not that Hajime was complaining, he loved his cloudy-haired boyfriend, which is why the sudden change in attitude was so concerning. 

It had been a long day at school. Physics class had brought a surprise pop-quiz, and Hajime got caught on his phone during class so he had to stay in detention for an hour. The worst part of the day however was that Nagito was absent from class. Not being able to talk to his boyfriend put a drag on Hajime's mood. It wasn't uncommon for him to be absent, Nagito would constantly have doctor's appointments but he would always at least tell Hajime beforehand. Nagito wasn't responding to any of Hajime's texts either, rather leaving them on read. _Did I do something wrong? It isn't like him to do this.._

The bell rang, snapping Hajime out of his thoughts and telling him that his detention was over. Hajime briskly walked over to Ms. Yukizome's desk, collected his phone and started his walk back to Nagito and his shared dorm. He checked his texts, hoping that Nagito had responded by now.

**Oj boi >> Hope boi <3 **

**Oj boi:** Hey babe, are you doing okay? I haven't seen you all day. 

_Read by Hope boi <3 at 1:27 pm _

God, Hajime never knew that such a small feature could worry him so much. He knew Nagito saw his messages, but just chose not to respond. All he could do is hope that Nagito was okay. It was a short walk seeing how the dorms were on campus, but it felt like forever. Hajime knocked on the door of his shared dorm, earning nothing but silence from the inside. He carefully opened the door and put his bag down on the counter. The dorm looked fairly messy, some food still lay on the counter and Nagito's bedroom door was closed. He walked over to it and said:

"Hey Nagi?"

"What.." Responded a voice from Nagito's bedroom.

"Can I come in?" 

"Hmph.." Said Nagito.

Hajime opened the door, only to find that Nagito was laying upside down in his bed, looking even paler than Hajime had ever seen him.

"N-Nagi! Are you okay?"

".."

"Nagi, babe, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.." Hajime spoke as he sat down next to Nagito.

"Hinata-kun, please go away.." Pleaded Nagito in a raspy voice.

"..Babe?!"

"Go away! I don't need you. Leave." Insisted Nagito, shooing Hajime away with his hand.

"What is this about?" Said a slightly irritated Hajime.

"Please... Just go.."

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked a concerned and confused Hajime.

"..Go."

"Fine then! If you're going to ignore all my attempts to help, maybe I will leave!" Responded Hajime, frustrated that his boyfriend wasn't trusting Hajime to help. He angrily stormed out of Nagito's room, shutting the door behind him as he sat down on the couch. Hajime reached for the remote when he heard soft sobbing from Nagito's room.

Hajime walked into Nagito's room where he found Nagito crying into the pillows. He lay down next to his boyfriend, embracing his skinny frame in his arms.

"Nagi.. What's wrong.."

"It hurts so much.." Nagito sobbed into his boyfriend's chest.

"A-Are you sick?" Hajime asked, even though he had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"Y-Yeah.. I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh Nagi.. Tell me next time.. You know I'm always going to be here to take care of you. Now, I'm going to go get a thermometer, a washcloth and some water for you, okay?" Hajime said, planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriends forehead.

"Mhmm.. Just be quick.."

Hajime filled up a thermos with some cold water and grabbed a thermometer, trying to get back to Nagito as soon as possible. _How long had his boyfriend been feeling like this?_ Hajime asked himself as he opened the medicine cabinent. He grabbed a thermometer and rushed back to his sick boyfriend.

"Here babe, put this under your tongue." Hajime ordered Nagito while handing him a thermometer. 

"T-Thanks.."

Hajime sat patiently next to his boyfriend, playing with Nagito's cloudy hair while he waited to see his temperature. A obnoxious beeping started once the thermometer calculated Nagito's temperature. 

"103 degrees! Nagito, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Mmm.. Like.. Half a week I think."

"Nagi.. You need to tell somebody when this happens.."

"I don't want you to worry ab-" Nagito attempted to say before getting interrupted by a violent coughing fit. 

"Here babe, have some water." Hajime offered. Nagito took up Hajime on his offer and started to gently sip from the thermos.

"Just keep gently sipping on that babe.. It's okay.." Hajime reassured his ill boyfriend while he rubbed his hand.

"Thank you Haj- Hinata-kun.."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I.. Don't know.."

"Ok.. I'm only a word away. Just tell me if you need anything, alright?"

"Mhmm.. Maybe a bag.."

"On it."

Hajime hated it when his boyfriend was sick. It wasn't that rare an occurrence, but seeing his boyfriend in pain and not being able to do much about it really hurt. He loved Nagito more than anything, so the constant doctors appointments and new medications were hard for the both of them. Nagito was very lucky that he was even still alive after all the shit he'd been through, but that didn't make it any easier on the two of them. It felt unfair that life had given him all this terrible stuff to go through, which made Hajime very protective of his smoky-eyed boyfriend. 

Hajime returned with a bag and some Ibuprofen, only to find Nagito hunched over the trash can.

"N-Nagi! Are you gonna throw up?" Hajime asked, getting a shaky nod in response. Hajime placed the bad over the trash can and reached over to gently pat Nagito on the back. His boyfriend was doing that thing where he was ready to vomit but his body wouldn't let him, causing him to just sit there in pain. His eyes watered a bit as he threw up. 

"It's okay Nagi.. It'll be okay.." Hajime reassured.

"Sorry.. I'm so disgusting. I'm not worth your time. I'm a lost cause."

"Shhh.. You're just sick. You're no lost cause."

"T-Thanks.."

"I'm gonna call Tsumiki now.. You'll be okay. I love you so much."

"Mmkay.. Thank you Hajime. I appreciate you taking care of me.."

"It's my pleasure."


	3. A shoulder to cry on (Soudam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 students are going on a roadtrip when Kazuichi gets stuck sharing a bed with Gundham. What will happen between the two?

There was never a boring road trip in Souda's eyes. Sure, that one time where the bus broke down with the nearest phone 20 miles away, and sure he did have to stay up all night fixing it, but at least it wasn't boring! I mean, while barely being able to sit down due to the sheer amount of bug bites on his body wasn't exactly pleasant, it was at least _something_.

This trip however was proving him wrong. A roadtrip with all his friends sounded awesome, but it wasn't fun for Souda. He had been staring out this stupid window for five long-ass hours now, and nothing had happened. Nagito was asleep on a flustered Hajime's shoulder, Sonia, Chiaki and Akane had fallen asleep while playing mariokart, Nekomaru, Fuyuhiko and Peko were drifting off themselves too. They were almost at the motel, but Souda couldn't bare to drive this stupid bus for much longer. I mean, they rented a party bus for this, and while it had only been 5 hours, shouldn't something fun have happened? Some fun game, or interesting gossip? The closest thing Souda had had to entertainment was some small talk with his exhausted soul-bro. Why they woke up at 10 pm to start this was beyond him. Beating the traffic didn't seem like a good excuse, but Souda knew he would be even more pissed if he had to sit here in traffic. There was one person who was still awake, though,

Gundham. 

While Souda had gotten past his stupid "love rivals" phase with Gundham, they self-proclaimed "supreme overlord of ice" still freaked him out and he still considered him an enemy. Maybe it was the way that he pretended to be a demon, or maybe it was his interest in the occult. Either way, being trapped in a sleepy party bus with him at 3 in the morning wasn't Souda's idea of fun. There was something else about Gundham today however. The overlord of ice hadn't spoken. Not even a mutter about what time it was. He simply sat and stared out the window. 

"Hey hamster-chan, watcha doin over there?" Souda asked, desperate for something to talk about.

"Hmph.. I am not doing much, simply observing."

"Observing you say?"

"Yes."

"Ya know, ya really are like talking to a brick wall."

"I apologize for that.. It appears I am not feeling up to conversation."

"Meh.."

Well that didn't work. Souda scratched his neck as he checked the GPS. It was only a mile to their motel. They had rented out 6 rooms, each with 1 bed. It was an okay motel, nothing too special though because they were only staying there for one night.

"Hey Gundham, can ya wake everybody up? We're almost at the motel."

"Very well." Gundham responded as he got up and walked over to where the rest of the people lay.

"Mortals! It is time to awake for we are in the vicinity of a more comfortable area for rest." Gundham said in his odd matter of speech.

"Ugh.. I just fell asleep too.." Fuyuhiko complained.

"Nah dude, you were out for an hour." Souda responded.

"Ah shut up dude, I just need to complain.."

Hajime awoke second to last, with a sleeping Nagito still on his shoulder. Hajime tried to gently move Nagito away, before being clung to by his sleepy friend. The raven haired boy blushed as he was teased by a somehow energetic Akane.

"Alright, I'm pulling into the motel parking lot right now, get your jackets on." Souda announced.

This announcement woke Nagito up, who quickly realized the position he was in and pulled away, embarrassed.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Hinata-kun! I didn't realize trash like me fell asleep on your shoulder!" A panicked Nagito said.

"N-No! I-It's fine.. It was um.. K-kinda comfy.." Hajime said, his voice growing quieter as he reached the end of his sentence. Once Nagito had walked away Souda elbowed Hajime.

"Smooth.."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Souda just laughed in response as followed the rest of his friends into the motel. It wasn't that fancy of a place, seeing how they were all still in high school so they wanted to budget their trip. What was important to them was the amount of rooms, and since they were in an obscure part of the country it was the only motel with enough space to fit them all. There was one small issue though, people had to share a bed with one person. 

"Welcome to Mono Motel! How may I help you?" Chirped the woman behind the front desk.

"Hello! We are here for 6 rooms. They should be under the name Kazuichi?" Sonia responded.

"Of course! Here are the keys for rooms 4-10. Enjoy!"

The 12 students walked towards the rooms they had rented out before Chiaki announced the sleeping arrangements.

"Nekomaru and Akane snore a lot so they're together, Peko and Fuyuhiko are together, Ibuki and Mikan are together, Nagito and Hajime are together, Sonia and I are together and Souda and Gundham are together." Chiaki said.

"Hmph.. It appears I am forced to share my sleeping domain with the Sharp-toothed one."

"Why are you sayin that like it's such a bad thing?!"

"Admit it.. You aren't exactly overjoyed with this either." 

"Fine... Anyways, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Souda responded.

"Good Good Goody Good night everyone!" Ibuki yelled in an attempt to make it into a song.

"G-G-Good n-night!" Mikan said, walking into her room.

Souda walked into his room, Gundham trailing behind. 

"You may rest, I shall read for some time before I enter sleep's domain." Gundham told Kazuichi. 

"Alright.. G'night Hamster-chan." Souda muttered. 

Gundham turned off the lights before picking up a book to read, laying down in the bed next to kazuichi. _Why does this feel weird_ Kazuichi asked himself. The warmth of having somebody in Kazuichi's bed was something new to him. He had never gotten any hugs from anybody except one or two friends, and he hadn't been in a relationship either. That must be why it feels so weird. No other reason, of course.

"Hey Gundham, how can ya even read in this light?" Asked Kazuichi.

"Fool. You think the dark affects the supreme overlord of ice, member of the dark spirit?" 

"Yes."

"Very well. My eyesight is above average when it comes to the dark. I suppose it comes from spending so much time in the darkness."

"Whattya mean by that? It's not like you are a vampire.."

"With your teeth, you would be the more likely one to be a vampire."

"Aww shuddup!"

Souda slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to get over the awkwardness of sharing a bed with Gundham of all people. Why couldn't it have been Miss Sonia, or really anybody else? Even Nekomaru would be better.. 

-  
\---  
\-----

_He was at his old house. Why was he here? Was **he** here too? I don't want to see him again.. I can't see him again.. Please.. He heard a crash from the living room. A shadow appeared in front of him, smelling like liquor and cigars. He dashed away, but the shadow had seen him. The shadow could smell his fear. It thrived on fear. There was nowhere to run. The shadows were approaching fast, and all he could do was cower in fear. He couldn't stop sobbing. It was so close. The shadow loomed over him, threatening to consume him completely. He sat in the corner, trying to hide his tears._

_"P-Please.. D-Don't k-k-kill me.."_

_"You are a disgrace. You are nothing to us. You are a stain on the family name. You deserve death, but I won't fucking give it to ya. YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOUR LIFE IS MEANINGLESS! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" The distorted voice of the shadow said._

_"I-I-I-I'm S-S-S-Sorry.. P-P-P-Please... D-D-Don't hurt m-me.." He begged the small boy, his glasses tear stained and his brown hair a mess._

_**Slap!** _

_He sobbed harder._

_**Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!** _

_"Why... P-Please stop..."_

_**Pathetic.** _

_**You pathetic piece of shit.** _

_**Everything he said is true.** _

_**YOU DESERVE THIS.** _

_The last thing he saw was a bloodied bottle coming full force at him._

\-----  
\----  
-

"AAAAAAAH! NO! NONONONONONONONONOnonnonoo..." Kazuichi shrieked, tears pouring out of his eyes. He hated his shriek. Paps always said it sounded too much like a girl's scream.

"What is it?!" Gundham asked, awoken by his bed-mate's scream.

"P-Please.. N-No more.."

"Kazuichi."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please.. P-Please stop.."

"Kazuichi!"

"Please.. Don't punish me.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msoRRYI'MSORRYPLEEEEEAASE!"

"KAZUICHI! Snap out of it!" Gundham said, shaking the pink haired boy. Souda sat up quickly, his breath going haywire. Souda sniffed and wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"Kazuichi. What happened?"

"A r-really bad nightmare.."

"If you do not mind, can you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"I w-was at my old house and.. And.. _He_ was there.. Th-Then he.. He... He.. B-Beat me... It felt so r-real.. And there was so much b-blood.." Kazuichi sobbed. Gundham pulled the shorter boy into a comforting hug.

"While I have no way of knowing who you speak of, I can assure you that that monster shall not find you here. You are safe here. I will protect you. You will be okay."

"*Sniff* Th-Thanks Gundham.."

"It is of no issue."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd ya comfort me? I'm nothing but a pathetic piece of shit who can't even stop having nightmares about his shitsack of a father. I tried to find my mom, but she was long gone." Kazuichi emptily laughed after that. "Everything about me is fake. My hair is actually an ugly shade of brown. My contacts are hot pink just to scare people away so I can't be hurt by anybody. My personality is fake is some ways. Even my crush on Miss Sonia is fake. I just see her as a perfect figure that I could never realistically have. That if I saved a perfect princess from some danger I would be some hero. I wouldn't have to be this fake bitch. I tried to make you that danger in my mind. I treated you like shit, and yet, you still are doing this for me. Why?"

".."

"Jeez, I'm a mess. Spelling out my entire life story to somebody I try to hate. I'm pathetic." 

"I once had a father like that. He was a true demon, an equivalent of all that is evil. He.. Wounded me. He wounded my mother. One day, my angel of a mother had enough. We managed to flee. He chased us for a month before giving up and returning to his apartment. We were left with nothing but each other. We struggled for my entire life. I eventually started making a living by training animals. I got good enough to warrant a talent, and here I am today. But want to know something I always had? Somebody who was there for me. I had somebody to rely on. That was the most important thing."

"..."

"From what I can tell, you never had anybody. Even when my mother wasn't there I had my animals. The closest thing you had were machines."

"Heh, call me out like that why dontcha?" Kazuichi responded sarcastically.

"You are not pathetic. All you need is somebody. Somebody where you can be open about your real self to. I can see when somebody is hurting. My job is figure out what is wrong with animals and to help them after all. Humans are some of the easier to figure out. I want to be that person for you." Gundham continued.

".."

"Not just for you, but for me too. You're the only person I couldn't figure out. You're a good person Kazuichi. I can see that. I want to help you be that person."

Kazuichi sobbed into Gundham's shoulder.

"Thanks Hamster-chan.. Thank you so much."

"Now, shall we go back to sleep, or would you rather talk some more?"

"I think I'll try to sleep again.. I'll just hope that he doesn't come back." Souda responded. 

"Very well. I shall go back to my slumber as well."

The two boys lay down in the bed, both appreciating the other's company.

"G-Gundham? I know this sounds weird but can you c-cuddle me? d-don't want to be selfish I just need somebody to keep me grounded." Kazuichi sheepishly asked.

Gundham simply smirked and embraced Kazuichi in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @perish, foolish mortal! Thank you for the request!
> 
> I tried pretty hard on this one, and I'm happy with how it turned out! I might either do a sequel where they realize their feelings for each other or maybe write the scene with Nagito and Hajime sharing a bed but idk. Hope ya liked it!


End file.
